heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hookey
Hookey is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Arnold and Gerald decide to skip school to have a good time, but they're so busy trying not to get caught that they have a terrible time and even worse, it turned out that if they had gone to school in the first place they would of enjoyed themselves with a Carnival day. Plot Arnold and Gerald get tired and bored with the ongoing school days. Gerald suggests they play Hookey to have a day off and a good time, but Arnold is against it. Gerald argues that student Smedvick did it, but Arnold replies that he is now at juvenile hall. Gerald continues to persuade him even saying that Dino Land, their favourite theme park would be free for them to enjoy. Arnold finally reluctantly agrees, but their conversation is overheard by Principle Wartz, so they cover it up by saying they were mentioning "Hockey". Next day, the boys put their plan in motion with Arnold imitating Grandpa's voice on a phonecall to Principle Wartz and Gerald using a signed excuse document from a collection that his father leaves lying around for an emergency. They head to Dino Land and at first have fun until they see Farcus, the school janitor there as well. Convinced that he will tell on them to Principal Wartz in the same way he did to Smedvick, they decide to leave. They then decide to go to a baseball game, but then they are spotted on the giant billboard screen that shows highlights of the game on the news, so they are forced to flee from there as well. At the cinema, they go to see a movie called "Buddy Love goes Coconuts". They see a congressman on the screen telling kids to stay in school, but they shake it off as a coincidence. As they are enjoying the movie, they see to their horror that Arnold's Grandpa and Oskar are there as well, so they are forced to flee again. The two boys decide to disguise themselves to prevent anyone else from recognising them. They choose hats, sunglasses, overcoats and false beards and then go to a store to buy some Yahoo soda. Unfortunately two policeman pass by, mistaking them for the wanted Yahoo soda bandits and arrest them. At the police station, Arnold and Gerald argue over who is to blame for their horrible experience, but they agree to go back to school and apologize to Principal Wartz for playing Hookey. After capturing the real Yahoo soda bandits, the police let them go. They rush back to school, but the doors are flung open with the movement of excited, cheerful kids. Stinky appears telling Arnold and Gerald he won a hat. Arnold and Gerald are confused until Stinky tells them that they had a surprise Carnival day at school. They run to the back of the school, discovering what Stinky said was true. They realize that if they had gone to school in the first place, they would have had a day off and good time anyway instead of having a miserable time playing Hookey. Though having a hard time trying to find a moral to their horrible experience, they decide never to play Hookey again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Hookey Category:Episodes in need of a transcript